Discovering the Secret of Romance
by lastgreatdemon
Summary: When Vanessa moves in across the street Phineas and Ferb try to figure out the key to impressing a girl. Ferb/Vanessa some Phineas/Isabella and Jeremy/Candace
1. Chapter 1

This is my first PnF fanfic I hope I do ok. I find it kinda hard because I feel like a should still use the formula for an episode of the show at least to a point because if you take away the stuff like Perry and the "I know what were gonna do today" it just won't feel like PnF. And not that anyone actually care about this but Phineas and Ferb isn't mine they belong to Disney and Swampy Marsh and that other guy and I won't bother to say that again.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Phineas sat under the tree in his back yard staring up at the sky through the leaves. "So Ferb any ideas on what we should do today?" Phineas asked. His British step-brother just blinked and pointed over toward the road. "Good idea Ferb lets see if there is anything going on that will inspire us." The two brothers got up and looked over their fence at the neighborhood. Phineas saw nothing special at first but noticed some interesting things quickly. "Hey it looks like someone bought the house next to Isabella's we should probably go over and say hello and who knows maybe they will give us an idea."

Phineas and Ferb started to walk across the street as a scooter pulled in front of the house and dropped off someone. "See you later honey," a high pitched and annoying voice called as the rider drove off. Left on the curb was a teenage girl about 16 with long brown hair and a perfect hourglass frame. Ferb recognized the girl and froze instantly, odd love music and flowers filled the back round as she removed her helmet and flipped her hair.

"Ferb, Ferb, earth to Ferb," the young red head called waving his hand in front of his brother. Finally the girl across the street went inside and Ferb got out of his trance and returned to reality. "You ok Ferb? You were zoning out looking... at... that... girl," Phineas slowing down his talking as if his mind was doing something else entirely at the moment. "I remember that girl now," Phineas exclaimed, "Ya I saw her give you a kiss that one time we were at the mall. That's why you were spacing out, you like her don't you? Ferb I know what were gonna do today, I gonna help you impress that girl and get you a date with her."

Ferb just stared at his brother. Sadly this was one of those times he just had to say something. "Didn't we try to help Baljeet with romance that one time and we completely and totally screwed it up."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that. Good point though Ferb truth is I don't know the first thing about romancing a girl in real life I mean its not like I had any reason to learn how to impress a girl." Phineas snapped his fingers again finding inspiration. "I know what were gonna do today. Were gonna look into and research how to get a girl to like you and then after we figure it out we will try and impress that new girl across the street for you. Come to think of it does that new girl have a name?"

"I think it was Vanessa"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Did you hear that girls?" Isabella said getting up from where she was crouching behind her fence with spy equipment. "I couldn't quite make out the whole conversation but it sounded like Phineas and Ferb wanna learn how to impress a girl. You guys do know what that means right?"

"That your more obsessed with Phineas than Candace is with Jeremy."

"That we just earned our Illegally Spying on our Friends and Neighbors patches."

"That you're probably misinterpreting Phineas's actions again and will be disappointed when it turns out he's not doing this because he has feelings for you."

"No, it means that Phineas has finally realized he loves me and doesn't know how to tell me." Isabella looked back over the fence at her future husband, only to see that he and his brother had vanished. "Great now they're gone. Listen up Fireside Girls, I need you guys to find Phineas and advise him on this romance stuff you can tell him the perfect thing to do to make me fall for him. It will be perfect, and you can earn Get Together Two Friends Who are Meant to be Together patches." The Fireside Girls ran off to find the two geniuses while Isabella sat down and started to daydream about a half horse version of Phineas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Perry wandered seemingly aimlessly to the wall. He stood up, put on his hat and knock in a strange pattern on wall. The trap door opened and Perry went into the secret base. "Agent P, we have good news and bad news. The good news is that Dr. Doofenshmirtz doesn't appear to be up to anything evil. No new inators, no strange list of purchased items, no nothing. The bad news is that he was spotted in your neighborhood earlier today. We now believe that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been fooling us this whole time. Pretending to be defeated time after time but slowly tracking you down and discovering where it is you live. If this is right he is merely blocks away from finding you and endangering the Flynn-Fletcher family. That why your being sent to stop him now. Find out how he is tracking you and destroy the device along with any data he has gathered on where you may live," Major Monogram finished and Perry was gone at lightening speed.

As he flew over Danville Perry passed over his owners Phineas and Ferb. "Come on Ferb. Jeremy's house is this way if anyone knows anything about how to get a girl to like you its him. I mean look at Candace not to mention those 50 other girls that are obsessed with him and just never appear on screen."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz sighed as her mother forced her to come with her across the street to meet the new neighbors. She was even more annoyed when they got across the street and discovered one of her mom's friends from her stupid cooking class lived there. The two of them started blabbing away about something other in the kitchen while Vanessa sat down on the couch to wait. Vanessa mindlessly flipped through the channels until another girl came into the room. The read headed girl sat down next to the goth and joined in watching TV, until she realized Vanessa was there. "Hey who are you and what are you doing in my house," Candace demanded.

"Oh I'm Vanessa and me and my mom just moved in down the street," she explained dryly. "Have we met somewhere before?" Vanessa asked looking at Candace again.

"Yeah you were probably here for one of the crazy things that Phineas and Ferb do. Like that time they made a beach in the backyard or the time they made s'winter or the monster truck rally or the..."

"Wait Ferb lives here?" Vanessa asked. "Little guy, green hair, British accent?"

"Ya that's Ferb you know him? Ah what does it matter, they traveled through time and built a portal to Mars of course they meet a lot of people. Anyway I'm Candace and I should figure out what those two are up to today. Later." The semi neurotic teenager hurried off to follow her obsession.

"So I'm living next to that guy Ferb now," Vanessa thought to herself, "Hopefully we can have some fun together sometime from what I here he makes all those crazy inventions like my dad but he makes stuff for fun and not evil. Not to mention hes kinda cute even if he's only 14."

0o0o0o0o0o0

I think I'll end it there for now tell me what you think and send me a review please do because its hard to be inspired to write if no ones seems to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

Quick notes before I start. Someone mentioned to me that Phineas and Ferb are 10 and not 14 like I said last chapter well too bad I'm gonna say there 14 and besides it makes more sense to me that they are young teenagers. Thanks for all the review I have gotten to this point.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Phineas and Ferb knocked on the door of the Johnson house and Jeremy answered. "Oh hey you guys are Cadace's little brothers right? Phineas and Ferb? So what are you working on today?" he asked.

"Actually that's what were here about. Mind if we come inside to talk to you?" Phineas replied.

"Ok I'll help you if I can but you guys are gonna owe me one for this," Jeremy said showing the brothers inside and up to his room. "So what do you guys need my help with?"

"Well Jeremy it pretty simple I guess. In short Ferb here has a crush on this girl but we don't know the first thing about impressing girls, but I figure if any knows anything about that kinda stuff you do," Phineas explained.

"Oh ummm that's what you guys need advice on," Jeremy answered getting nervous.

"Ya and I mean there's no one girls like more then you Jeremy so you must be really good at impressing them," Phineas said. "And with your help Ferb will be on a date with Vanessa in no time."

"Listen Phineas I'd love to help you guys but the truth is I don't know the first thing about girls," Jeremy replied shamefully.

"What? But all the girls like you and Candace is even more obsessed with you than she is with busting us," Phineas exclaimed.

"Yeah I know but the truth is I don't really know why all those girls like me. I think its just cause I look good. Truth is I don't have a clue what they like about me. That why I'm always worried with Candace. I just have this feeling that one day I'll do something wrong and she'll stop liking me because of it. Listen I'd really like to help you guys but I'm just not sure how." Jeremy showed them to the exit and Phineas and Ferb both left disappointed.

"Well that was surprising, he always seems so confident in himself. Well I guess that kinda explains why he never actually asked Candace out even though she clearly likes him. I always wondered about that. Anyway is there anyone else we can ask about this kinda thing." Ferb just stared at him blankly. "I know how about we ask your dad for advice." Ferb glared at his step-brother. "Ok maybe not my best idea but what are we gonna do then?"

"Silly boys don't you know if anyone knows what girls want guys to do for them its girls," said a new voice appearing on the scene, it was Gretchen and all the other Fireside Girls.

"Oh hey Gretchen," Phineas said. "Say where's Isabella isn't she normally with you guys?"

"Oh that's not important right now. What is important is that you come with us back to our club house so we can begin planning."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Agent P burst through the wall into Doofenshmirtz's lair. "Ah Perry the Platypus what an unexpected surprise and by unexpected I mean unexpected," Doofenshmirtz said laying on his couch watching TV. "I mean seriously Perry the Platypus I just helped my ex-wife and daughter move I ache too much from lifting boxes to be evil today. Come back tomorrow and maybe I'll make a platypus destructinator or something." Perry made a confused face and just left feeling very odd.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Back across town at the Fireside Girls club house. "Ok Phineas, Ferb," Gretchen started. "The truth is there is no simple answer on how to win a girls heart. How to do it depends on the girl your trying to win. So Phineas first you have to tell us what girl you like."

"What? No, I'm not the one with a crush, Ferb is," Phineas explained. "Ferb tell them about her."

"Well ok," Ferb said pulling out a picture of her. "This is Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. She's really cute, really smart and really fun. And she just moved in next to Isabella."

Gretchen whispered sometime to one of the Fireside Girls and she scampered off. "Alright then," she said. "Come Phineas, Ferb, we will go meet Isabella at her place and from there we can begin some recon on the target to figure out how Ferb can impress her."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Isabella sat by the pool in her backyard sunbathing in her swimsuit. "Wow Isabella you look beautiful," Phineas said appearing next to her.

"Oh thanks Phineas," she replied blushing.

"Your so beautiful I don't wanna share you with anyone else." Phineas picked up Isabella and dove into the pool. Suddenly he was a merman and the pool was an ocean. "Let's run away together Isabella and be together forever and ever."

"Isabella wake up," came the voice of Gretchen. Quickly Isabella snapped out of it and saw Gretchen, Ferb and Phineas were now standing around her.

"Hey Isabella looked like you were having a nice dream hope we didn't ruin it for you," Phineas said.

"Ah yeah it was very nice," Isabella said blush although Phineas didn't seem to notice. "Gretchen," she whispered, "what's going on?"

"Isabella you did hear Phineas wrong this morning. They are trying to figure out how to impress a girl but because Ferb has a crush on your new neighbor not because Phineas likes you. Sorry chief," Gretchen whispered back.

Isabella sighed, "Yeah I should have known better but you can't blame me for hoping." Isabella looked back up at the two brothers and thought for a little. "So Ferb this girl you like is my new neighbor?" Ferb nodded. "Ok I got an idea then. I'll talk to my mom and see if we can have a pool party to welcome the neighbors while she is here we can get to know her better and figure out a way to impress her." Ferb smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Sounds like a plan to me Isabella," Phineas said.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Vanessa lay on her bed in her new room. Heavy metal posters already covered the walls and black out paper stopped light from coming in the windows, on her dresser sat the little Mary McGuffen doll her father gave her and she later stole from a 5 year old. Dear god was she bored. If only Ferb had been around after all its not like she knew anyone else who lived around here. The phone rang and Vanessa ignored it eventually hearing her mom pick it up down stairs and talk to someone.

"Vanessa honey," her mom called up.

"Yeah mom what is it?" she answered.

"Find your swimsuit if you can, the neighbors are having a pool party next store and invited us to join them."

"Ok mom." Vanessa got up from her bed and began sifting through her cloths to find her swimsuit. At the very bottom of the pile she finally found her black string bikini. Quickly she changed into the skimpy suit, honestly Vanessa wondered if it was too small and showed off a little too much but it was the only one she had right now anyway so it didn't matter. Grabbing her towel Vanessa headed down the stairs and over to the next door neighbors pool. Getting past the gate Vanessa scanned the crowd searching. She saw a lot of people some she had never met, some she had met but didn't really know and finally one she knew. Standing off to the side of the pool in his green bathing suit was Ferb. Vanessa took a long look at her green haired friend, he was shorter then her still but taller then most his age, thin with a slight layer of muscle from working with heavy machinery and of course that cool green hair, her second favorite thing about him. "Hey Ferb," she said running up to greet him. Ferb turns to see her and his eyes widen. Ferb looks up and down Vanessa real quick clearly checking her out.

"Hey Vanessa," Ferb finally replies after getting over how she looked. And that was the thing she liked the most about Ferb his cool British accent she just thought it was so sexy, even if he was a few years younger.

"Hey Ferb, who's your new friend?" asked a red headed boy joining them with a Hispanic girl.

"This is Vanessa our new neighbor," Ferb explained. "We met a while back. Vanessa this is my step-brother Phineas and that's Isabella. This is her house."

"Its very nice to meet you Vanessa. Me and Phineas were gonna play a game of Marco Polo in the pool. Do you and Ferb wanna join us?" Isabella said.

"That's cool but I think I like to catch up with Ferb a little bit, but we will defiantly join you guys later." Phineas and Isabella headed off toward the pool together leaving Vanessa and Ferb alone. "Listen Ferb I gotta go to the bathroom real quick I'll be right back," Vanessa said. She hurried off leaving the British boy alone. Ferb quickly found a glass of water and splashed it on his fast only to have it evaporate. Dear god he had remembered her being hot but not this hot. And that bikini was so small on her it was amazing, it was like she was wearing strips of black duck tape. Ferb shuck his head and composed himself, he couldn't let his hormones control him especially not if he wanted anything serious or lasting with her.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Isabella silently watched Phineas as he stumped around trying to find her and the other kids. He was so very cute, there he was shirtless and sexy with the body she always dreamed he had under that shirt thin with light muscles. She hoped he had noticed her swimsuit and her body. She had a small pink bikini on that, according to her friends who helped her pick it out, showed off her cute butt and also her nice developing breasts. She would give anything to have Phineas notice her the way she did him. Suddenly Phineas was in front of her staring into her eyes. His hands were on her hips and he pulled her closer and closer until finally they kissed. The waves washed over them as the sun set over the ocean but their lips did not part.

"Ha I got you Isabella." Isabella was waken from her day dream to find Phineas had tagged her. "Now your it," Phineas said. Quick to hide her disappointment in how it was just a day dream Isabella closed her eyes and began counting.

0o0o0o0o0o0

That was chapter two I hope you liked it. I feel like I was getting a little sexual toward the end there but I don't think it was too much at least not yet. Tell me what you guys thing are you ok with me kinda sexualizing the romance or want it kept more PG. Please review and give me all your thoughts.


End file.
